Through wireless technology, various functions can be realized on digital products such as mobile phone, for example, Bluetooth headset, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Internet access and the like. With the increasing development and improvement of technologies, wireless technologies in the related art can now realize more complicated functions, for example, wireless charging.
The wireless charging technology transfers charges over air between a charger and a device by virtue of magnetic resonance. Specifically, a coil and a capacitor form a resonance between the charger and the device, so as to realize the efficient electric-energy transfer.
At present, wireless charging apparatuses available on market refer to wireless chargers, which charge devices by the electromagnetic induction principle and of which the principle is similar to a transformer. One coil is deployed at the transmitting end and the receiving end respectively; the transmitting end coil is connected with a wired power supply to generate an electromagnetic signal, and the receiving end coil senses the electromagnetic signal from the transmitting end and generates a current to charge a battery.
Nowadays, handheld mobile terminals used by users include mobile phone, touch, tablet computer and so on. Wireless chargers only charging matched mobile phones cannot meet users' requirements. How to provide a more convenient use and an improved user experience is a problem to be solved.